Soulmate
by Redbayly
Summary: They were always meant to be together. They love each other. Body and soul. A one-shot dedicated to the only safe pairing in Legend of Korra. Rated for a reason. Pure fluff and smut.


**I wrote this because I wanted more Senraq smut and by God I will have it! This is set before Korra was born, back when Senna and Tonraq were in the first year of their marriage. Basically, my dear readers, this is how you make an Avatar; nothing but shameless, smutty fluff.**

_I don't own Legend of Korra; but, if I did, there would be lots and LOTS of Senraq moments._

Soulmate

They hadn't always gotten along. Truth be told, when Senna first met Tonraq, she thought he was the most arrogant, stubborn, pig-headed jerk to every walk the frozen tundra. It had taken a lot of work to knock him off his high-horse and bring him down to earth, but the results couldn't have been better. Tonraq had gone from being an obnoxious and self-important asshole to a hard-working and considerate man; a man she proudly called her husband.

While she did admit that he was a much better person than he'd been when he arrived in the south, there were still parts of his personality that hadn't changed; things that Senna wouldn't change about him even if she could.

She was returning home from work one day: She worked as a Healer, despite the fact that she was a prodigy in practical Waterbending; she enjoyed what she did for a living, it gave her a sense of pride to know that she was helping others. The winds were picking up and it looked like there was going to be a nasty snowstorm that night.

It was with immense relief that she finally got home just as the last remaining hint of sunlight disappeared into the clouds. She pushed open the door and felt ten times better now that she was safe and warm in her house.

"Tonraq, I'm home!" she called out.

She was greeted by the smiling figure of her husband who came over to help her with her coat and plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank goodness you made it back alright," he said. "Looks like we're in for a rough storm. Come on, I've got dinner ready."

They sat down together and enjoyed their dinner of arctic hen and seaweed noodles he'd cooked. Who would ever have thought that a former general and crown prince would end up living in a modest igloo and slaving over a hot stove to make sure dinner was on the table when his wife got home from work? Tonraq almost laughed at the thought.

As they passed the evening together, both talking about the day they'd had, the storm outside began to rage. Eventually, it was time to head off to bed; however, Tonraq certainly had no intention of sleeping. As soon as he'd shut the bedroom door behind them, Tonraq wrapped his arms around Senna's tiny waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Senna's vision went hazy as her lips melded with her husband's. She felt his hands sliding down to grip her bottom and pull her up closer to him. She gave a soft moan, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She reached up and ran her fingers through his long, dark hair; slipping it out of the low wolftail he wore it in. Tonraq then began to place kisses down her throat, taking care to nip at her skin; the sensation sent tingles down Senna's spine.

Tonraq gently lowered her back to the ground; however, Senna seemed to have lost the ability to stand upright and tumbled lightly onto the bed of pelts. Tonraq gave a soft chuckle while Senna's face turned pink with slight embarrassment. Senna watched, not bothering to hide her interest, as Tonraq casually slipped out of his dark blue tunic and removed the fur wrap from around his waist; she felt heat rising inside of her as she looked over the muscular build of the man she had decided to spend her life with.

"Like what you see?" he said, having noticed her staring.

"Not bad," she retorted, smirking at him. "But I'll have to see the entire product before I'll settle."

"That can easily be arranged." He moved closer and knelt down beside her. "However, I think I'll need a little incentive."

She gave a small giggle before undoing the clasp on the front of her dress. She sat up so that her back was to him and slowly pulled down her dress, revealing more and more of her soft, mocha skin for him to see. Tonraq didn't miss a beat and scooted closer so that Senna's back was mere centimeters from his chest. As soon as she had completely slid off her dress, he grabbed the article of clothing and tossed it aside. His hands then snaked to her hips where he began to help her pull off her trousers, which he also tossed aside; she was now left in nothing but her underwear.

Tonraq delicately traced a finger down her collarbone, drawing it closer towards her breast-bindings; suddenly, she grabbed his hand and held the finger to her mouth and began to suck on it. Tonraq had to stifle a groan at both the sound and the images that had begun to flash through his mind. He pulled his hand free and hastily undid her breast-bindings. He then pulled her right up against him and Senna felt something very hard and very big poke her lower-back; she didn't have much time to focus on it as Tonraq's hands had reached around to grab ahold of her exposed breasts.

He gently massaged her breasts, tweaking the nipples between his fingers and causing her to let out loud and wanton sighs. After attending to her breasts for several minutes, he moved his hands up to pull her hair out of the bands that held it in place, causing her dark locks to spill over her shoulders. He placed another kiss against her shoulder as he moved his hands down to unwrap her lower-bindings, tossing the fabric aside to join the rest of their clothes. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap and spreading her legs as he reached down, lower and lower.

"Ungh!"

Senna made a sharp, guttural noise and bit her lip as she felt Tonraq slip one of his large fingers inside her. As he began to move his finger back and forth, she felt the vaginal fluids leaking from her and the heat begin to rise. The noises she made became louder when he slipped in another finger; soft, hiccupping sounds and low moans seemed to come instinctively from her lips.

As Tonraq twisted and curled the two digits inside her, rubbing up against that spot that made her see stars, her inner walls suddenly began to contract and Senna cried out as she peaked. As she began to come down from her high, she fell right back against her husband who then scooped her up in his arms and laid her out on the bed.

Senna opened her eyes, her vision still clouded from the euphoria she was in, and looked up to see Tonraq smirking down at her, his hands on the waistband of his trousers.

"I believe I promised a 'full view' in exchange for the right incentive," he said before slipping off his trousers and making quick work of his underwear.

Senna drank in the sight of the man she loved standing there above her, fully exposed. Her gaze followed along the firm structure of his form down to the very impressive part of him that was standing erect between his legs.

Trembling from the renewed arousal pulsing through her, Senna eagerly spread her legs wide in invitation; an invitation that Tonraq readily accepted. He dropped down so that he was kneeling over her, and then carefully guided the tip of his manhood to her entrance. All the air seemed to be sucked out of her lungs as he entered her; she immediately threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper inside her.

Senna's thoughts whirred in her head as she listened to the erotic noises coming from where her husband was thrusting into her; sweat was dripping down her face and that coil in her stomach was tightening as she drew closer to her second orgasm. Tonraq's thrusts became rougher, but he tried to be careful; he knew Senna was a good deal smaller in body mass than him and he didn't want hurt her, even accidentally.

"Ungh…uh…ahh, Tonraq!" Senna cried out as she suddenly lost herself in the rush of pleasure that overcame her; her nails digging sharply into his shoulders, likely drawing blood, sweat running down her body, her hair completely disheveled.

Tonraq felt Senna's inner walls clinching around him, warm, moist, and tight, and couldn't hold back a deep grunt as he spilled his seed inside her. When the rush finally left him he collapsed, barely managing to stop himself from crushing her. They were both panting heavily as their eyes snapped open.

As Tonraq pushed himself up slightly, though not enough that he removed himself from inside her, he looked down at the vision of absolute loveliness beneath him. Her rich, brown skin glistening in the dim light; her dark brown hair fanned out behind her; her full, round breasts heaving as she tried to steady her breath; her face flushed but tinted with pink in her cheeks; and her beautiful, aqua eyes hazy from the passion-filled moment they had just experienced.

Senna still felt him inside of her; it just seemed so right, the two of them connected in the most intimate way that two human beings can be. She gazed up at him, her eyes taking in every little detail; the way his hair hung messily around his shoulders, the pearls of sweat that ran along his muscular body, the way his icy blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her with nothing less than absolute love.

As he began to pull out of her, Senna stopped him.

"Wait," she said quietly, "Can…can we stay like this?"

He gave her a surprised look before smiling and pulling closer to her, making her sigh. He held her closely, their bodies still joined together, as he pulled the covers over them and they drifted off to sleep. Outside, the storm was still raging, but Tonraq and Senna were safe and warm in each other's arms.


End file.
